Donna Noble
Donna Noble was Jival Chowdry's secratary at his photocopy business who would go on to become the principal of the Larson School District. She lived in Chiswick, United Kingdom, but moved to the United States in 2011. Alignment: Lawful Good Family She was born to Geoff and Sylvia Noble. She has no known siblings. Her grandfather (on her mother's side) is named Wilfred Mott. The Turn On June 25, 2007, she had a choice: to turn left on Chiswick High Road and be a temp at HC Clements, or turn right on Little Sutton Street and become an assistant to Jival Chowdry and his photocopy business. In the Turn-Left dimension, she turned left and became a temp at HC Clements. In the Turn-Right dimension, she turned right and became an assistant to Jival Chowdry. This resulted in her not consuming Huon particles at HC Clements and not being there to stop the Doctor from staying behind to kill the Racnoss on Christmas Day in 2007. The Doctor died as a result. Rose Tyler and Georgetta Mancy Two women came from the future to help Donna figure out if her turn on Little Sutton Street was the right decision. Their names were Rose Tyler and Georgetta Mancy. Rose Tyler Rose Tyler was convincing Donna that her decision was the wrong one. She first visited Donna on Christmas Day in 2007. She reminded her about the Doctor and his importance. Over time, she convinced Donna that the universe was going to collapse if the Doctor wasn't there to save it. Donna accepted this information and wanted to do something about it. Rose told her that she might have to die in order to succeed. In 2009, Rose finally convinced Donna enough to take her on a time-traveling trip to make her past self turn left on Chiswick High Road. Rose had constructed a crude time machine using the Doctor's TARDIS and sent her back in time to June 25, 2007. However, Donna realized that she only had four minutes to go before her past self was due to turn on Little Sutton Street. She was a quarter mile away, and as she didn't have the world record for running a quarter mile in four minutes, she realized she had to die. So she ran in front of a truck, causing an accident. She soon died, with Rose Tyler whispering "Bad Wolf" in her ear. Or did this all really happen? Georgetta Mancy Georgetta Mancy was convincing Donna that her decision was the right one. She first met Donna the day after Christmas in 2007, also the day after Donna met Rose Tyler. Mrs. Mancy told Donna that the Doctor's death wasn't important, and the Doctor was just an ordinary man. Donna thought she might be right. Over time, Mrs. Mancy told Donna that she would be the leader of a powerful empire in the education department, and the stars weren't dying out, as Mrs. Mancy had already saved them all. As a result, the universe didn't collapse; Mrs. Mancy had saved it. Donna didn't go back in time at all, and she didn't stop herself from turning right. Or did this really happen, either? What Really Happened Donna Noble, seeing that there were parking barriers blocking Chiswick High Road and Little Sutton Street, turned around, went home, watched telly, and ate crisps. As a result, the Earth kept getting invaded by aliens because the Doctor died defending the Earth from the Racnoss. During this time, Donna continued watching telly and eating crisps. On Christmas 2008, when the spaceship Titanic crashed into London, Donna was at an appointment with her dietitian. She survived, and didn't care too much when she got deported to Leeds. These results have led to a branch of time that has been called "Reality". All the things below are about the person from Turn-Right dimension. Career From 2007 to 2008, Donna was employed under Jival Chowdry. She was sacked in 2008 after the River Thames flooded on Christmas of 2007, causing Jival Chowrdy's business to go bad. One day in 2011, the Larson School District called her at random because they were hiring a vice principal. Donna agreed, and she became the vice principal of Larson Middle School. She subsequently moved to the United States because of this job offer. When Mr. Dwight died in 2015, she became the principal of the Larson School District. Donna and Felicity's Relationship Felicity has been generally nice to Donna, and even showed her the consequences of turning right or left. Donna has created a DeLorean capable of traveling in time, which is very similar to the DeLorean used in Back to the Future. Category:People Category:Larson School District Category:Book extrapolator characters